


Tight Spaces

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Claustrophobia, Fluff and Smut, General au, M/M, PWP, Rhys as Jack's PA, Rhys is pretty damn good at distractions, mentions of bondage, near panic attack, so does jack LOLOL, the elevator has issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Rhys get stuck in an elevator during a routine power check. Turns out Jack is mad-claustrophobic and is ready to shoot his way out of the space. Rhys gets a little creative in calming him down and shows him just how much he actually likes tight, enclosed spaces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> As of this posting, I'm still accepting prompts over on my tumblr. Trying to get to 100 published borderlands fics by the end of May for a fun personal challenge. Prompt me :)
> 
> This also on my tumblr [here](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/143782693415/tight-spaces).

“We’ve still got some ends to tie up but I think the merger went pretty well today,” Rhys told Jack as they were riding the elevator that would take them to the CEO’s penthouse. The ‘merger’ he was referring to was actually the corporate absorption of a smaller, weaker company that had been giving Hyperion some minor competition on an outlying moon. They wouldn’t be a problem anymore. “Though I’ve never seen a Vice President cry before.”

“Yeah yeah, we crushed their little hearts, whatever. I just want a steak and bed,” Jack said dismissively, head against the back of the wall as he watched the elevator floors climb.

Rhys thought steak sounded pretty damn good, and maybe a bubble bath as well. He could feel the elevator slow down before it came to an abrupt stop, definitely not on their floor. Jack was off the wall immediately pressing at the buttons impatiently.

“Are they doing power checks in this sector today?” Rhys asked the older man as he activated his echoeye.

“No, they are not,” Jack said, digging into the little area below the buttons that contained an emergency phone. He picked it up and put it to his ear while Rhys scanned things with his eye.

“Power’s off,” the younger man mentioned.

“Hey you morons! Someone pick up!” Jack yelled into the phone.

“I’m pretty sure the power checks were scheduled for some time today,” Rhys told the older man as Jack abandoned the useless phone with anger, going for his own comm.

“No, those were scheduled for Wednesday,” he growled as he was dialing up his secretary to get maintenance on the phone.

“Today is Wednesday,” Rhys told him. 

The secretary wasn’t answering her comm, and Jack threw his at the elevator wall in frustration. Rhys frowned as the older man started pulling at his shirt collar. “Force the doors open with your robot arm kiddo.”

“We’re between floors Jack. There’s just cement on the other side. I already scanned it.” Jack’s fast breathing caught Rhys’ ears, the man’s erratic behavior even more unusual than normal. He took the opportunity to scan Jack. Elevated heart rate, elevated breathing, adrenaline surge. “Are you alright?”

The CEO got his gun out and Rhys went for his arm, stopping him from doing whatever he thought he was doing. “Jack what the hell are you thinking?!”

“We’re gonna make a hole in the roof and pry it open and climb out,” the man told him. “You can use your robot arm. It’ll be fine.”

“Okay first of all, no. Power should be back on in like fifteen minutes tops. And second, even if that would work, we’ll go deaf if you fire that thing in here!” 

Jack grumbled, shunting Rhys off him and strapping his gun back in with agitated movements. The older man couldn’t much pace in the elevator, but he was doing a damn fine job of it, fidgety and uncomfortable and growling in the back of his throat. 

It suddenly hit Rhys as he watched the agitated behavior of the older man. “Jack….are you claustrophobic?”

The CEO hissed through his teeth. “Yes. Yes I am pumpkin and we need out of this fucking box like five minutes ago.” The CEO was obviously becoming quickly panicked, and it wasn’t something Rhys found easy to accept.

“You’ve never had a problem with elevators before.”

“Never thought I’d get stuck in one. The trips are short. Fuck come on kitten let’s try.” He took his gun again and Rhys quickly stopped that line of thought, taking it from the man and strapping it back to his thigh himself. Rhys took the CEO’s face between both hands and looked at the man’s wild eyes. Jack was quickly losing it. He’d never seen the CEO like this before.

“Jack. Jack hey, look at me.” He was aggravated but did as Rhys asked. “It’s okay, you know? It’s fine.” But he could tell from the gleam in the older man’s eyes that it most definitely was not. The hadn’t even _been_ in the elevator for five minutes. Jack wouldn’t last another ten. “I have an idea. Close your eyes, handsome.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

Rhys stroked his thumb across Jack’s jaw. “Just trust me okay? Close your eyes.” He did it with a deep inhale, fidgeting as Rhys still held him. “Now I want you to think of your big office with its tall ceilings and expensive waterfall and those stupid huge statues of you, you egomaniac.” Jack snorted, his lips twitching into a smirk, and the younger man figured it was helping. “That big window and all of space and that balloon that won’t come down from my last birthday.” 

Rhys was working his tie off with his left hand as he stroked Jack’s neck with his right. He could feel the man’s thundering pulse under his thumb, not calming. He pressed a kiss to the side of his lips. Jack’s eyes fluttered open to which Rhys commanded he close them again. Jack did so, but not without a sigh of uneasy complaint as he slid hands up and down Rhys’ sides.

“Baby, I appreciate it, I do, but–”

“I told you to think of your big office and that big desk and that ridiculous yellow chair that I know for a fact can fit two people.” Jack chuckled and Rhys had his tie in one hand, motions gentle and slow. “Remember that time after the budget head meeting?”

“The literal one? When you blew me under the desk?” Jack asked with a smirk.

“Not _that_ one,” Rhys said as he brought hands up to the man’s face again. “The one where I tied you to the chair.”

That got dirty chuckles from the CEO. “Princess, I’ll remember that ‘til the day I die.”

“Good,” Rhys said with a smile, knowing he had the older man’s mind on other things. His hands made their way through Jack’s hair and around his head as Rhys was kissing him again, easy and slow. He was also gently tying his tie around the older man’s eyes, taking the option of visually facing the situation from the older man. If he couldn’t see the space then that might help with what was triggering his panic.

Jack’s hands clenched on Rhys’ hips as the other man secured his tie. “Rhysie trapped in an elevator isn’t the–”

“Shhh,” Rhys stopped that train of thought immediately as he was feeling the older man up, unrucking his shirt. “Remember when I had you in that chair and you didn’t know what was coming?”

“Well I knew _I_ would–” The man stopped in his irresistible joke with a gasp as Rhys’ hand cupped the front of his jeans. The other was around Jack’s back, holding the CEO steady as he applied firm pressure.

“Remember the thing I did with my tongue?”

Jack bit his lower lip with a grin. “Was that your tongue baby? I’m still not positive about exactly what it was you did to me in that chair. Still convinced you have some freaky alien thing or some other cybernetics you’re not telling me about.” The older man heard Rhys’ breathy chuckle as the younger man removed his hand from the front of Jack’s pants to grasp the CEO’s ass. He ground himself against the bulge filling itself out at the front, and sucked a kiss onto the older man’s neck.

“It’s my trick and it’s the one thing that’s going to stay _my_ trick,” Rhys told him. “You’re not allowed to see how it’s done.”

“Since when are you some great bedroom magician?” Jack teased as the younger man went to work unzipping his pants and slowly dragging them down the CEO’s thighs.

“Since Handsome Jack declared himself _King of Fucking_ ,” the younger man teased as he dropped to his knees before the CEO. Jack’s breathing was coming harder no longer from fear, but from anticipation as Rhys’ hot breath skirted along his quickly filling-out cock.

“It was officially _King of Fucking Rhys_ , kitten. Get it right,” the older man said with a laugh that broke off into breathy sighs as Rhys’ warm and cold hands explored under Jack’s shirt and the expanse of his thighs.

“Yeah, _that’s_ why you don’t get to see how I do the thing,” Rhys told him with a smarmy tone as he licked a long stripe down Jack’s cock unexpectedly. “ _Ass_.” 

Jack’s hands were in Rhys’ hair as he moaned with the licks and kisses along his length, not knowing from which direction they’d come. Rhys had both hands on the CEO’s hips, and Jack had no idea where that hot mouth was going to end up. His moan echoed off the walls of the small space as the younger man popped him into his mouth. It was hot and wet and wonderful as he sucked and squeezed at the base with his flesh hand. Jack nearly buckled as Rhys did his special tongue trick, the CEO’s breathing shuddered as he asked for some warning next time. Rhys’s chuckles just vibrated down his shaft making him moan ever louder.

When he pulled off the man’s cock, Jack cried out and tried to pull him back on. Rhys’ laughs as he was purposely avoiding the throbbing red length could be felt against Jack’s hip. The younger man pressed a kiss there and then gave Jack a little tug downwards.

“On your knees, handsome. I’m not done with you yet.” Jack could hear metallic crinkling, and he got further excited as Rhys pulled him to kneel on the floor. The sound of belt and zipper and flourish of material made Jack groan, picturing the younger man’s lovely lower half exposed. There was further sound of movement– clothing being discarded, he thought- and that metallic crinkling again.

Rhys suddenly straddled his bare thighs, metal hand on his shoulder for balance, as a slippery hand came to encompass Jack’s cock for only a moment’s stroke before leaving. Jack was making aggravated noises, pulling at the younger man and trying to kiss his lips. He got jaw instead but went with it, nipping kisses and marks onto delicate flesh as Rhys moaned above him. The sounds the younger man was making were well-known to the CEO, and grabbed a handful of pert, smooth ass, Jack realized the younger man had fingers inside himself, preparing himself for the older man.

A few minutes later after Jack was certain the younger man’s neck must be a fine showcase of hickeys, wishing to see his handiwork but also insanely turned on by the whole unknown aspect, that same slippery hand came back to his cock and started to guide him to Rhys’ waiting hole. The older man groaned out a strained _fuck_ as he was guided into the younger man.  

Rhys gently eased himself down, holding Jack’s shoulder with the grip of his metal hand for leverage. Jack’s groans and muttered curses as the younger man went so very slow made a wicked, smug smirk split Rhys’ face.

“See now, mister CEO,” Rhys began, voice breathless, “I happen to know for a _fact_ that you _love_ tight, enclosed places.”

“ _Fuck_ baby,” Jack growled, hands on the younger man’s hips forcing the descent quicker. Rhys cried out in pleasure at the sudden movement, his body pulsing around the girth of the older man. He thought it was safe to assume that Jack’s mind wasn’t at all focused on the elevator or the small space. Not even the most distant of concerns.  

Jack’s grunts and groans filled the elevator as Rhys lifted himself and Jack met every downward piston of his hips. He wasn’t going to last long, not at this pace. Rhys whined and told him harder and faster, moving against one another at a feverish pace while Rhys fisted his own weeping cock. Somewhere between not-quite-coming and orgasm, Rhys realized that the elevator had started moving again. The CEO either didn’t seem to notice or didn’t care as his thrusts sped up to punishing rhythm, driving upwards into the younger man with loud, obscene moans.

Rhys was coming across his stomach and clenching around the cock working inside him as Jack’s hips hitched upwards and he shuddered, finding his own release inside the younger man. Rhys was boneless against him as Jack’s body shivered in pleasure, arms around the younger man. His heavy, satisfied breaths left Rhys proud and also glad he’d been able to distract the CEO from his claustrophobia attack. Jack seemed so at peace at the moment, it was like night and day before they’d begun.

“We can leave now, handsome,” Rhys told him, the elevator doors opened to Jack’s private penthouse floor. He was dragging fingers through the CEO’s now messy hair, carefully removing his tie with pleasure-thick incoordination. Jack hummed in his throat and Rhys wasn’t sure if he’d heard him the first time. “We’re home, Jack.”

The man just held him and kissed his neck, body still thrumming with happy chemical release. “I don’t… Just a bit longer, Rhysie.”

Rhys smirked and stroked at his skin. CEO calmed into post-orgasmic bliss achieved; crisis averted. He could sit with the man a few minutes more in the elevator if that’s what the man actually wanted. “No problem, handsome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Took a little creative license with Jack's claustrophobia attack. Mine are a bit different and sometimes vary but meh, fic is fic. If you enjoyed plz review ;)
> 
> Come say hi :) Many more fics on my tumblr :)  
> <http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com>


End file.
